Harry Is Broken
by GinnyPotterlovers3
Summary: Ginny Weasley has given her life for Harry. And now he is Broken. Based on the song "Broken" By Seether and Amy Lee.


Broken

**Harry walked alone. As he had done everyday since that fateful night. He had never talked much about what happened that night. He even threw a table across the room of the three broomsticks when a reporter asked him about it. How she gave her life for him, how he wanted to die but couldn't. How he was now all-alone in this world. **

**So Harry Potter walked alone. Or so he thought he was alone. A cold chill crept over him. He got the feeling that he was being watched. He looked all around and saw no one.**

"**Harry." Someone said suddenly, making Harry jump. He turned around to see Ron standing at the bottom of the small cliff. "You weren't thinking of jumping…were you?" Ron started in a joking manner but finished off seriously.**

"**As tempting as that is…no Ron I wasn't going to jump." **

"**Good…Come on man, Mum wants us to set the table." And with one last look at the horizon, he saw one thing, the smile of Ginny Weasley, the love that died to save his life.**

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

"**Harry…are you feeling alright? You're looking a bit peaky." Mrs. Weasley fussed as Harry was getting up to leave after a wonderful diner cooked by Mrs. Weasley.**

"**I'm fine…just in thought." Harry replied. "Mrs. Weasley, would you take a walk with me?"**

"**Of course Harry. Let me just clean these-"**

"**Zat is alvight." Fleur interjected. "Bill and I vill clean up here-"**

"**Wait we will?" Bill asked in a shock tone of surprise that he had just been volunteered to clean.**

"**Yes ve vill." Fleur scolded. "You and Harry go on."**

**Harry held out his arm to Mrs. Weasley and she graciously accepted it. He led her to the back of shell cottage where the whole family was staying due to the small detail that the Burrow was destroyed during the war. They walked in silence for a long while. When they had reached the top of the cliff near the ocean side, Harry stopped and sat down on a nearby rock. He began to speak in a sober tone that seemed to be so fake. **

"**Ginny loved it here. When Bill and Fleur asked us to stay last year, we stayed here all day. We'd just sit here…right here and stare at the ocean waves until we fell asleep in each others arms." Pause. "You know today is three months since it happened. I walk here everyday. And everyday I can't help but just want to jump off this cliff. But I ask you…what would that solve?" He said…he turned his head to look at Mrs. Weasley…the only motherly figure he had ever had. She had silent tears streaming down her face. "Everyday I wake up and look in the mirror and I look at my own reflection. Do you know what I see Mrs. Weasley? I see someone that is the reason for her death. I loved her but I couldn't save her, or Fred, or Dumbledore, or Cedric, or any of them. If I could have saved only one person that day…it would have been Ginny. I'm blaming my self; I truly believe that it's my fault. There is just one thing I want to ask."**

"**What is it Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a comforting tone of voice.**

"**How is it that after everything that I have put your family through, how is it that you and the rest of your family can still love me? After all I've done, after all the hurt I've caused. How can you still love me?"**

"**Harry…" Mrs. Weasley sighed as she knelt down next to Harry. "Just because we are hurting and morning our loses…it does not mean we do not love you."**

"**But I am the one that caused all of them to-"**

"**Don't you dare Harry. You are not the cause of their deaths. After all you have seen, after all the love you have lost it is extraordinary that you were able to make it out of there alive."**

"**But Ginny couldn't." Harry reached in his jean pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. "I was going to ask her that night when the battle was over. I think I'll give the ring to Ron, he wants to propose to Hermione and-" He suddenly stopped and fell to his knees sobbing uncontrollably. His body shaking with sobs as Mrs. Weasley held him close and cradled him. Harry Potter had never cried over the death of Ginny Weasley, his one and only love. He had held it in, he tried to be strong. Without her he was nothing. A man with no plan. A candle with no flame. He was without love.  
**

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

"**Harry…I don't know what to say." Ron said. "Thank you. How did you know I was going to propose to Hermione?"**

"**Lets just say Ginny wasn't the only Weasley that wrote in a diary." Harry laughed. But he soon stopped. Laughing didn't seem right these days. **

"**It's the one isn't it? The one you were going to propose to Ginny with?"**

"**Yes Ron…Yes Ron it is." Harry said as a single tear escaped his eyes.**

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

"**Harry?" Hermione said. "Harry are you over here?"**

"**Yeah 'Mione I'm over here." Harry called back.**

"**Ron said I would find you up here." She said looking out over the horizon. They were sitting on the cliff again. Harry seemed to be spending more of his time there during the past week. "I wanted to thank you."**

"**For what?" Harry said absentmindedly.**

"**For this." She said showing him her left hand. A beautiful sparkling engagement ring sat there on her dainty little finger.**

"**Oh yeah sure." **

"**He told me that it was for Ginny. I'm sorry Harry."**

"**Well, What's done is done. We cant turn back time. If I could, Ginny would still be here." **

**Hermione stood there for a long moment, then she turned and left. Leaving Harry alone. And for the third time that week, Harry Potter cried for Ginny Weasley and the life they never had.**

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"**HARRY…DON'T YOU DARE LET GO!" Ron yelled as he held onto his best friends hand. "HARRY I WILL NEVER LET YOU FALL HARRY. PLEASE DON'T LET GO!" He yelled continually. Ron tugged at Harry's hand but was unable to pull him up. **

"**RON…JUST LET GO!" Harry insisted.**

"**NO. ARE YOU CRAZY. DAD!! GEORGE!! SOMEONE…HELP!!" He screamed. Within seconds Mr. Weasley, Bill, and George were all there. "DAD I NEED HELP. HE SLIPPED ON THE ROCK AND I COUGHT HIM IN TIME BUT I CANT GET HIM UP!" **

**Bill grabbed Harry's free arm and he tugged at it. Harry looked up at Ron and you know who he saw…Ginny. He realized that everyone he loved would die to save him. He would not let them die for him too. He grabbed Ron's wrist and forced him to let go…then he did the same to Bill. He began to fall. He could faintly hear Ron yelling his name, just before he hit the ground, he woke up. He looked around the empty room of Bill and Fleur's house…it was empty and Ginny was still gone and Harry was still broken.**

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_


End file.
